This invention relates to a method for increasing the milk production from dairy cattle.
The hydroxy analog of methionine, .gamma.-methylmercapto-.alpha.-hydroxybutyric acid (hereinafter referred to as "free acid") has nutrient values equivalent to the corresponding amino acid, methionine. The hemicalcium salt of .gamma.-methylmercapto-.alpha.-hydroxybutyric acid (hereinafter referred to as the "calcium salt") has been used to fortify various animal feeds for years.
It is known that the milk production of dairy cattle can be increased by supplementing the diets of the cattle with the calcium salt. See, for example, L. C. Griel, Jr., et al., "Milk Production Response to Feeding Methionine Hydroxy Analog to Lactating Dairy Cows", Journal of Dairy Science, Vol. 51, No. 11, pages 1866-1868, and Bishop, "Methionine Hydroxy Analog Supplementation in Beef and Dairy Cattle," Feedstuffs, Vol. 43, No. 5, p. 31. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,121 to Mantha, dated Nov. 20, 1979, discloses a calcium salt containing feed supplement also containing a fermentation enzyme extract which, when fed to dairy cattle in effective amounts, can increase milk production. In all of this work, it is the calcium salt which is fed to the cows, not the free acid. Applicant is not aware of any reference in the art to the use of the free acid as a feed supplement for dairy cattle.